Tesoro Invaluable
by EAUchiha
Summary: Erza está en lo alto del puente, abajo el río con su implacable corriente... Un solo paso más, tan solo uno más y recuperaría su más preciado tesoro.


Hola, mis queridos lectores. Hoy les traigo este hermoso one shot Jerza. Para ser honesta, tengo días con la idea de hacer un Jerza, pero una rara experiencia me inspiro a hacer este cortp. Espero que puedan ayudarme dándole like a mi página de Facebook _**EAUchiha-Fanfiction**_ y a mi Facebook personal _**Anne Kristina Rodriguez**_ (en mi perfil está el enlace directo a ambos perfiles) desde allí estaré pendiente de ustedes y publicaré sobre mis próximas actualizaciones.

Agradecimientos especiales a mi Beta: _Hikari Takaishi Y_

Espero que la lectura sea de su total agrado.

 **Los Personajes de Fairy Tail pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

 **Tesoro invaluable.**

Erza Scarlett nunca se había considerado a sí misma como una chica irremediablemente materialista. Ella siempre ha pensado que los objetos no son suficientes para llenar la soledad.

A pesar de todo lo que su madre le da, esos obsequios no son capaces de llenar el vacío que ha sentido desde que su madre tuvo que dejarla para irse a trabajar en el extranjero. Irene nunca fue conocida precisamente por ser una mujer maternal, pero definitivamente amaba a su única hija.

Esa misma mañana, Erza había recibido una llamada de su madre. Ella le informaba que fuera a la oficina postal a buscar un paquete que ella le había enviado. Erza suspiró con tristeza, de nuevo su madre con su errada creencia de que el dinero y los objetos materiales llenarían de gozo el frágil corazón de la pelirroja.

Sin embargo, su madre sonaba exaltada. Aquello había ocasionado que le picara la curiosidad, pues su madre no era una mujer que se emocionará por nimiedades. Vistió lo más fresco que encontró en su armario, pues el calor veraniego abrazaba las animadas calles de Magnolia. El anciano que suele sentarse a beber en el parque frente al complejo de edificios donde vive en la actualidad, no se sorprendió de verla. Más bien parecía estar esperando que ella pasará por allí, pues siempre salía a la misma hora. Anteriormente para ir a la universidad, pero ahora que estaba en vacaciones de verano, solía salir a dar paseos prolongados o simplemente visitar a cualquiera de sus amigos.

– Buen día, abuelo– saludó Erza amablemente– se ve bien hoy, no vaya a exagerar con la bebida de nuevo– le pidió.

– Tonterías– bufó el anciano– aún soy capaz de soportar lo que sea.

– Como usted diga– respondió divertida. El pequeño anciano le sonrió enormemente y alzó su botella, brindando por ella, deseándole así un buen día.

Decidió ignorar su motocicleta vespa, su fiel compañera del día a día, e irse caminando. Después de todo, la oficina postal está en el centro y su domicilio sólo está a unos quince minutos de ese lugar.

– ¿Juvia?– preguntó sorprendida al ver a la hermosa chica de largos cabellos azules, portando el uniforme del establecimiento.

– ¡Erza-san!– exclamó feliz de ver a su amiga– hace días que no te veía, ¿cómo éstas?

– Muy bien, gracias– respondió– pero, ¿qué haces tú aquí?

– Juvia decidió buscar un trabajo de verano para entretenerse– relató– Gray-sama está ocupado con su trabajo en la tienda de su padre y casi no va a visitar a Juvia– Erza sintió pena por Juvia, ella misma fue testigo de lo difícil que fue para Juvia llegar al corazón del Fullbuster. Él era testarudo, se negaba a aceptar sus sentimientos por la chica. Incluso era cruel con ella y no perdía la oportunidad de atacarla con palabras hirientes, aún así, Juvia no perdió la esperanza. Y desde hace poco más año y medio es la novia oficial del pelinegro.

Erza sintió una punzada de envidia. No es que ella no fuera feliz porque todos sus amigos estuvieran emparejados con las personas que deseaban, es sólo que ella también deseaba alguien que la cortejara, así como Lyon suele cortejar a Meredy sin importar qué o quien este a su alrededor. Alguien atento y preocupado, así como Natsu cuando Lucy está triste. O alguien que la haga sentirse protegida, como Levy y Gajeel.

– ¿Erza-san?– llamó Juvia preocupada al verla perdida en sus pensamientos– ¿Estás bien?

– Lo siento, Juvia, sólo pensaba– se excusó apenada.

– ¿A qué se debe su visita?– preguntó cordialmente.

– Mi madre me envió un paquete– comentó. Juvia asintió en respuesta y comenzó a revisar si en el sistema había registrado un paquete a nombre de Erza.

– Iré a buscarlo enseguida– notificó al encontrarla. Pasaron al menos diez minutos, cuando Juvia volvió al mostrador con su paquete en sus manos. A ella le pareció extraño, pues las cajas que suele enviarle Irene, siempre son bastante grandes, casi siempre debe pagar para que se lo lleven a casa. Sin embargo, aquella caja era mucho más pequeña de lo que ella está acostumbrada.

– ¿Qué habrá dentro?– se preguntó en voz baja.

– Incluso Juvia tiene curiosidad de saber– argumentó la chica intrigada. Erza tomó asiento en la pequeña sala de espera, Juvia salió de detrás del mostrador y se sentó junto a ella. No había nadie que la reprendiera por ello, después de todo, ese día casi nadie había ido a retirar sus paquetes.

Retiró sin cuidado el plástico que lo envolvía, seguido de la caja, la cual rompió sin mucha delicadeza. Se detuvo abruptamente al encontrarse con otra caja más pequeña, pero esta estaba envuelta en papel de regalo brillante, con un gran moño rojo adornándolo. Miró a su amiga unos instantes, Juvia estaba expectante por saber lo que había dentro. Quitó el moño y luego la envoltura, teniendo esta vez cuidado para no arruinarlos.

– ¡Qué linda!– exclamó Juvia al ver una cajita de madera con hermosos detalles en dorado. Giró la pequeña llave dorada que estaba en la cerradura, una preciosa melodía conocida por ella, comenzó a sonar– hay algo más allí– dijo señalando un sobre con su nombre escrito.

Las lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos al momento de leer el contenido de la carta.

 _"Mi querida Erza,_

 _Sé que nunca he sido la madre que mereces, y creo que nunca te lo había dicho pero, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. A pesar que sola tuve que sacarte adelante porque tu padre no quiso saber nada de ti, a pesar de todas las dificultades, nunca dudé de que eras mi mejor error._

 _Trabajé por y para ti, pero eso me impidió disfrutar de muchos momentos juntas. Perdóname, hija, realmente estoy arrepentida de no haberte otorgado la atención que te mereces._

 _Recuerdo que cuando eras niña, siempre quisiste una cajita musical, pero nunca fui capaz de cumplirte ese deseo. Sin embargo, siempre lo tuve presente. Hace unos cuantos días, tuve un sueño de la última vez que me la pediste, recuerdo que llorabas y había desilusión en tus hermosos ojos marrones._

 _Ese día, desperté con la convicción de cumplir tu deseo. Busqué por muchos lugares por la cajita perfecta, pero simplemente no la encontré. Así que la mandé a hacer, sólo para ti, mi niña. Con la canción que ambas cantábamos juntas antes de que te fueras a dormir todas las noches._

 _Imagino tu carita, desearía estar allí para verte sonreír. Decirte de frente lo mucho que te amo y lo orgullosa que estoy de tener una hija tan maravillosa como tú._

 _Con amor, Irene"_

Abrazó la carta en su pecho y sonrió. De verdad extrañaba a su madre. Se limpió las lágrimas, guardó la cajita y la carta de nuevo en su envoltorio, y buscó a su amiga con la mirada para despedirse de ella.

Juvia había regresado a su puesto de trabajo, debido a que se había alejado de Erza cuando está comenzó a leer la carta, pues no era quien para entrometerse en la vida privada de la pelirroja.

– Nos vemos luego, saluda a Gray de mi parte– se despidió alegremente.

Cualquiera que la viera diría que acababa de verse con su enamorado y que él era la razón de su radiante sonrisa. Erza negó divertida, ¿acaso un saco de testosterona era lo único que podría hacer feliz a una mujer? Bueno, en la sociedad actual, es así. Pero ella no era como todas esas personas planas y banales. Erza creía que no tener un hombre a su lado no era el fin del mundo, a pesar de que ella misma tiene el deseo de algún día encontrar al hombre de su vida. Aunque si es honesta, eso no es lo primero en su lista de prioridades.

Iba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que una bicicleta, que venía en la dirección contraria, iba a embestir contra ella sin piedad.

 **– ¡Cuidado!–** gritó el joven que iba sobre ella. Erza se lanzó a la orilla del camino, pero algo desaforado ocurrió. Uno, olvidó que estaba transitando por un puente. Y dos, que el paquete que llevaba en sus manos se había caído al agua por culpa de ese idiota.

 **– ¡NO!–** gritó desesperada, viendo como la corriente del río arrastraba su más preciado tesoro– **¡Fíjate por dónde vas, imbécil!–** reclamó, pero el chico ya se había dado a la fuga.

Estuvo a punto de brincar del puente e irse a buscar aquello que se había convertido en su tesoro invaluable, pero algo la detuvo. Un atractivo joven de cabello azul, con extraño tatuaje de color rojo debajo de su ojo derecho, la sostenían con fuerza por la muñeca. Él la observaba con el entrecejo fruncido. Sus ojos oscuros estaban teñidos de un gran enojo.

– Sé que es duro, pero morir no es la mejor opción– refutó. Erza frunció el ceño e intentó liberarse, pero él afirmó su agarre.

– No intentaba hacer eso– se defendió– un idiota casi me atropella y me hizo perder algo que era importante para mí.

 _– Ya veo–_ musitó pensativo. Erza estaba comenzando a desesperarse, él la estaba haciendo perder su tiempo. Las lágrimas amenazaban con aparecer en cualquier momento. Él entendió que de verdad ese objeto era importante para la hermosa chica que estaba frente a él– Yo iré por él– declaró entregándole el estuche donde lleva su guitarra y su chaqueta– ¿Qué cosa es?– interrogó.

– Una caja musical– contestó. Entonces se lanzó al río, decidido a devolverle la felicidad a aquella pelirroja de la cual no tenía ni siquiera idea de cómo se llamaba.

Erza por su parte, finalizó el trayecto que le faltaba para atravesar el puente y comenzó a correr por toda la orilla del río, intentando ir a la par del chico, lo cual era inútil, pues no sólo la fuerte corriente lo impulsaba, sino que él también se apoyaba en sus brazadas.

A pesar que ella buscaba en la orilla y él en el agua, la caja no apareció. Dejó escapar un jadeo de frustración y se rindió, se dio cuenta que era imposible conseguirlo. Apoyó su espalda en una roca y abrazó sus rodillas, permitiéndose llorar amargamente.

– Si siempre vas a rendirte tan fácilmente, no conseguirás nada en esta vida– comentó el extraño que le había ofrecido su ayuda despreocupadamente. Ella alzó la vista, él estaba arrodillado frente a ella, dedicándole una sonrisa torcida, que ocasionó un sobresalto en su corazón.

– Creo que esto te pertenece– mencionó poniendo la cajita musical entre sus manos, pero esta no lucía tan esplendorosa como en un principio. Ya no servía para nada. Sin embargo, agradecía enormemente tenerla consigo de regreso. Puede que ya no sirva para nada, pero fue un regalo especial de su madre y ella lo atesoraría como tal– Aunque siendo honesto, no creo que vuelva a funcionar– añadió.

 _– Lo sé–_ respondió ella en su susurro _– pero al menos la tengo conmigo. Te lo agradezco mucho–_ sonrió, él le devolvió el gesto.

– ¿Puedo saber tu nombre?– interrogó repentinamente incómodo– no es apropiado ir por allí lanzándose de puentes para ayudar damiselas y no saber...

– Erza Scarlett– contestó riendo.

– _¿Scarlett? Un nombre apropiado para alguien con un cabello como el tuyo_ – halagó tomando un mechón entre sus dedos– Jellal Fernandes– se presentó con amabilidad. Un silencio incomodo se formó entre ambos, ninguno de los dos sabía cómo entablar una conversación. Ella era una chica fuerte, intrépida, pero cuando se trataba de chicos, resultaba ser extremadamente tímida. Pero nunca se había sentido tan intimidada por un hombre como por ese chico, le costaba trabajo sostenerle la mirada. Y verlo todo mojado, hacía más difícil la situación. Su camisa blanca se pegaba a su piel, dejando a la vista sus bien definidos músculos. Despejó sus perversos pensamientos y fijó su mirada en algún punto del suelo, cualquier cosa no era mejor que el hermoso espécimen frente a ella, pero debía comportarse.

– Eres músico ¿cierto?– preguntó recordando los objetos que él le había entregado poco antes de saltar al río.

– Efectivamente– contestó– venía de un fallido ensayo con mi vocalista cuando vi una preciosa pelirroja a punto de lanzarse de un puente– ese comentario hizo que ella se sonrojara violentamente.

– ¿Por qué fallido?– cuestionó dudosa.

– Mi vocalista es algo diva– torció con fastidio– he seguido contado con ella solamente porque hemos sido amigos por años.

– ¿Entonces no cantas?– preguntó intrigada.

– Curiosamente me esperaba esa pregunta– pronunció fingiendo aflicción– ¿Te gustaría escuchar? Considéralo como un pago por encontrar tu tesoro. Este humilde joven, sólo desea que la bella dama lo honre con su presencia.

– ¿Podrías por favor dejar de hablar así?– pidió avergonzada. Jellal soltó una sonora carcajada, de nuevo el corazón de Erza se agitó inquieto– Acepto tu oferta, pero sólo si aceptas a dejarme prestarte algo de ropa seca. Mi casa no está muy lejos de aquí.

– ¿Eres consciente de que estás invitando un completo desconocido a tu casa?– inquirió con una ceja levantada.

– Creo que estas subestimando mis habilidades– retó con arrogancia– mis amigos no me apodaron "Titania" sólo porque sí.

– Veremos que pasa– añadió usando el mismo tono de la pelirroja. La ayudó a ponerse de pie y la siguió hasta su domicilio. Ella insistió en llevar su guitarra y su chaqueta, con la débil excusa de que podría mojarlos. Jellal pensó que su instrumento estaba a salvo en su estuche, pero él no era quién para llevarle la contraria.

– Siéntete como en tu casa– dijo permitiéndole el paso a su apartamento– ignora el desorden, no tuve tiempo de limpiar esta mañana.

– No creo que este tan desordenado– comentó admirando el entorno. Ella sonrió agradecida.

– El baño está por ese pasillo, la primera puerta de la izquierda– indicó– te llevaré la ropa en un rato.

– No es por querer ser entrometido, pero, ¿por qué tienes ropa de hombre?– el sólo pensar que ella ya tenía dueño, le hacía hervir la sangre de una manera inexplicable. De alguna forma sentía que ella le pertenecía, una bestia posesiva, que no creía que existía en él, estaba dominando sus sentidos.

– Uno de mis amigos tiene la mala costumbre de quitarse la ropa a donde quiera que vaya– relató extrañada– siempre trato que su novia se lleve todo, pero al final siempre queda algo aquí– no supo porqué, pero tuvo la necesidad de aclarar que Gray tenía novia. Como si un extraño hilo hubiera mantenido unidos desde mucho tiempo atrás, e incluso ahora, a pesar de la distancia entre ellos. Quizás ese accidente fue una jugarreta del destino para que ellos pudieran encontrarse, o más bien, reencontrarse.

– Gracias por tu hospitalidad– agradeció, dirigiéndose hasta el baño. Erza dejó escapar un suspiro, estar bajo el mismo techo que ese hombre, por quien sabe cuanto tiempo, no era necesariamente bueno para su salud mental.

Quizás la ropa de Gray le quede un poco ajustada, ya que Jellal es más fornido y más alto que el chico nudista.

– Traje la ropa– notificó.

– Entra y ponla donde sea– indicó desde dentro.

Los colores se le subieron al rostro ¿Entrar allí? ¿Un sitio peligroso, con un hombre que le ha alborotado sus hormonas, el cual probablemente está desnudo? Sí, el destino quería hacerle una mala pasada ¿o no?

– _V-voy entrando_ – avisó con nerviosismo. Cerró los ojos para evitar tentaciones y, justo por ello, no pudo prever lo que sucedió a continuación. Su pie se enredó en la alfombra que está al entrar al baño, su caída fue inminente, no existía nada cerca de donde pudiera sostenerse– ¡ **Kya**!– gritó por simple reflejo.

Jellal salió de la regadera, dispuesto a evitar su caída, sin embargo, el piso resbaloso por el jabón no fue de mucha ayuda y terminó cayendo encima de ella. Ambos se miraban fijamente con los ojos llenos de asombro. La situación era indecorosa, incómoda y vergonzosa para las víctimas.

– C-creo que deberíamos...– balbuceó Erza, ella quería salir huyendo de allí lo más lejos posible. Era la primera vez que tenía un hombre desnudo encima de ella, y uno muy ardiente.

Sin embargo, él no tenía ninguna intención de moverse.

Sus ojos presenciaron la imagen más hermosa que había visto en sus veintiún años de vida. Ese largo y brillante cabello rojo esparcido en diferentes direcciones. Sus ojos brillantes, expectantes por un movimiento de su parte. Sus labios entreabiertos, su respiración entrecortada, el leve rubor en sus mejillas. La imagen de Erza resultaba erótica ante sus ojos, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas arrancarle ese vestido veraniego y hundirse en ella hasta hacerla ver el cielo y las estrellas.

Jellal se atrevió a dar el siguiente paso, sus labios rozaron con suavidad los de ella, esperando su permiso para poder continuar. Erza por su parte, estaba comenzando a desesperarse por la indecisión del chico, quizás por respeto a ella, él espera que ella le dé su aprobación. ¿Es qué acaso no se da cuenta lo caliente que ella está por su culpa?

– Bésame– pidió suplicante. Él sonrió de lado y se dejó llevar por sus impulsos. Movió sus labios con parsimonia, permitiéndose deleitarse con el dulce sabor de ella. Sus fosas nasales estaban maravilladas con el exquisito aroma de la pelirroja. Pero, besarse no era suficiente, necesitaban acariciarse, sentirse, conocerse y descubrir el misterio que rodea sus cuerpos.

Jellal se puso de pie, con ella a cuestas, abrazándose a su cuello y rodeándolo con sus largas piernas para no caerse. En un simple susurro le indicó la dirección hacia su habitación. En el trayecto hacia la alcoba, él se deshizo de ese molesto vestido sin que ella se diera cuenta.

Pronto, las manos de él recorrían con calma sus perfectas curvas, sus gemidos morían en la boca de su amante. Esas manos y esos labios recorriendo cada centímetro de piel nunca antes explorado, amenazaban con llevarla a la locura. Y a ella no le interesaba si eso ocurría, ella iría con gusto, si era él quien la llevaba.

Las palabras sobraban en ese momento, las acciones valían más que cualquier cosa. Las palabras vulgares no eran lo suyo, apenas y estaba consciente de que iba a perder su virginidad con un chico que apenas conoció esa mañana; sin embargo un misterio, mayor a su razonamiento, la impulsaba a seguir esa emoción pasional.

El dolor de la intromisión en su cuerpo, la obligó a aferrarse a su espalda. Lo aprisionó con fuerza en su húmedo interior, dándole una cálida bienvenida al nuevo visitante.

El tiempo pasaba entre lentas embestidas, gemidos y respiraciones erráticas, caricias lentas, roces de labios, suspiros profundos. Sonrisas robadas, miradas oscurecidas por el deseo más puro, la sensación de estar en el lugar correcto con la persona correcta. El dolor se convirtió en placer.

Los movimientos se fueron volviendo más rápido cada vez más, roces que se volvieron en besos profundos, pieles temblorosas y sudorosas, el calor intensificándose entre ellos, el aire más pesado y la respiración más irregular. Necesitan sentirse más de cerca, intensificar todas esas gloriosas sensaciones.

Las paredes internas de ella comenzaron a apretarlo más fuerza, y con un sonoro gemido, ella llegó al tan anhelado orgasmo. Él siguió balanceando sus caderas, pronto iba a hacerle compañía. Gritando su nombre, con voz ronca, se derramó dentro de ella. Él se recostó en el pecho de ella, esos protuberantes pechos estaban marcados por él. Si alguien quisiera sobrepasarse con ella, se llevaría una gran decepción al saber que ella ya tenía dueño y que se había encargado de dejarlo bien en claro en su blanquecina piel.

Cayeron rendidos del cansancio, aún era temprano para irse a dormir. No sabían cuántas horas pasaron desde que comenzó su ardiente encuentro.

 _"En una batalla que decidiría el destino de la humanidad, un hombre había decidido ir a pelear contra solo contra un enorme dragón de alas negras, para proteger a su amada, quien estaba malherida en una barca flotante que los había rescatado._

 _Esquivó con maestría varios ataques letales del dragón, mientras escuchaba los gritos de desesperación de ella desde la barca. Pero aquella lucha no fue suficiente. El dragón lo atrapó entre sus garras y lo estrujó, haciendo que él vomitará su propia sangre._

 _– ¡Jellal!– gritó Erza desesperada. Si no hacían algo rápido, el dragón iba a asesinarlo. Ella no podía perderlo allí, no después de todo lo que habían vivido juntos"_

Despertó sobresaltada, ese sueño le había dejado un sabor amargo en la garganta. Miró hacia la ventana, la luz del sol se colaba por la ventana, aún era de día. Lo miró a él, Jellal dormía plácidamente a su lado. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que esa pesadilla no se haga realidad. Ella no sería capaz de soportar la desesperación y la angustia que tuvo la Erza de su sueño. Simplemente no podría soportarlo.

– Hola– saludó él aún adormilado– ¿Qué hora es?– preguntó envolviéndola entre sus brazos.

– No lo sé– respondió ella, dejándose llevar por los suaves besos que él le estaba repartiendo en el hombro– sólo sé que aún es de día.

 _– Bueno–_ musitó.

– ¿Quieres algo de comer?– ofreció con dulzura.

– ¿Y si mejor te como?– inquirió seductor.

– Yo tengo hambre– replicó– además dijiste que me mostrarías tu canto.

– Lo olvidé– dijo fingiendo inocencia– buscaré mi guita...

– Yo lo hago– interrumpió levantándose de la cama de un salto. Cubrió su desnudez con una sábana y se dirigió a la sala por el instrumento del peliazul.

– ¿Te parece ir a comer fuera esta noche?– preguntó Jellal a sus espaldas. Ella se giró hacia él y sonrió.

– No fue necesario buscarlos para ti– comentó riendo. Él había sacado de su armario unos pantalones, se veía endemoniadamente bien con ellos, aunque sin ellos se veía mucho mejor.

– Tu amigo debe tener un armario bastante amplio, considerando la cantidad de ropa que ha dejado aquí– Erza se encogió de hombros dándole a razón– Entonces, ¿vienes? Conozco un sitio donde venden los mejores pasteles de fresa en toda Magnolia.

– ¿Cómo sabes que...– interrogó sorprendida.

– ¿Que el pastel de fresa es tu comida favorita?– completó en su lugar, ella asintió levemente– sólo lo sé– se encogió de hombros– también sé que no sueles compartirlo con nadie y que cualquiera que se atreva a tocarlo, sufrirá la furia de Titania.

– Iré contigo – aceptó sonriente– y sólo por esta vez, haré una excepción contigo y compartiremos mi pastel.

– Eso es algo bueno para mí– dijo pensativo.

– Obviamente– aclaró Erza burlona– toma, quiero escucharte– dijo entregándole su guitarra. Antes de que él apareciera, ella ya la había sacado de su estuche.

Tomaron asiento en el sofá, Jellal se acomodó la guitarra y se aclaró la voz. Ella esperaba, ansiosa por escucharlo. Él rasgó las cuerdas del instrumento con delicadeza y comenzó a entonar una hermosa melodía, dedicada sólo para ella.  
 _  
– Truly, madly, deeply, I am. Foolishly, completely fallin'. And somehow, you caved all my walls in. So baby, say you'll always keep me. Truly, madly, crazy, deeply in love with you. In love with you...–_ Erza observaba maravillada el talento de su acompañante. Él era todo lo que había estado esperando en toda su vida.

Pensó en que la pérdida del tesoro que su madre le había enviado, había sido cosa del destino para que volver a unirlos. Porque sí, ella supo que aquello no había sido un simple sueño, sino un recuerdo de su vida anterior.

 _Jellal era aquel tesoro invaluable que había esperado durante toda su vida._

 _Fin._

* * *

 **Hasta aquí esta pequeña historia, espero que haya sido de su agrado. La cancion del final se titula: _Truly, madly, deeply_ by One Direction*-***

 **Espero que se tomen la molestia de dejarme sus opiniones en un Rewiew, me encanta leerlos.**

 **Nos leemos en la siguiente historia. Hasta la próxima.**

 **EAUchiha**


End file.
